Races of Itaedia
Here you will find a brief index cataloguing the sentient races of the forty-two nations of Itaedia. Links are provided as more expansive pages become published. Humans and Gypsies Humans have been roaming the planet for millenia, so, farely recently. Though they are as old as Skridae, Dwarves, Giants, Yoonda and Werekin, they are often regarded by other races as being the new kids on the block, so to speak. There is a long and contentious history between Gypsies and other Humans, mainly since gypsies long ago vowed to take in the unwanted members of other Human tribes, and have been rumored to have a connection with the Dustkiin. Skridae Siren-like and aquatic, the Skridae are a proud and self-isolated people. Though several half-breeds mix amongthe other races on land, they mostly keep to themselves in the depths. There are two kinds, slatwater and freshwater, though the two have cross-bred so often that many Skridae are fine in either environment. Dwarves Just as Skridae keep to the depths of the sea, Dwarves will keep to the innards of the mountains. Mostly found in warmer climates, where less Frost Giants will try to devour them, Dwarves are generally very similar to Humans, and have a comparible culture. Despite this, the two races are cordial to one another at best, and Dwarves will insist on speaking Dwarvish in order to exlude others. Myconids Gentle and quiet unless provoked (and in large numbers), the Myconids are fungal creatures who live in the forests of temperate zones, and occasionally elsewhere. It is not uncommon to find a few young myconids adventuring into a city, or in a desert caravan. Known for their agricultural prowess, Myconids are peaceful and adhere to a very specific caste system. the Yoonda Clans There are three branches to the Yoonda Clans: Yeti, Buffalo, and Xridak. All are exceptionally tall, with the newborn calves standing at 3', and a typical full-grown male reaching 10'. They also are perfectly adapted to their favored climates. In the farthest noth, Yeti are, generally, shorter and stockier, with long white fur. Buffalo, found in the wide, arid plains of the Amriaños, have shorter, thick fur, and are taller. Just as tall, though lankier and with very short, pattered fur, the Xridak of the Afrik deserts are frequently sought out as champions in festival jousts. Kirinoko Herders of the ocean's floor, Kirinoko raise the choicest of crustaceans, and are honored in the markets of sea towns. Quiet and unassuming, very few stray from their undersea pastures, though a few halfbreeds have been seen in Nyaliri-Mikano. TeNiQi Native to Aukland and rarely seen elsewhere, TeNiQi are a tiny race that, though aquatic, will live in the wet sands of beaches when the water is too cold and lay their eggs further up the beach. Dustkiin Full-blooded Dustkiin, as they are described in lore, are considered by many experts in natural history to be a myth, though many assume Centaurs fit the varying descriptions of this race. The Centaurs are a proud race, and though they occasionally come to trade in Brynnewood, are rarely seen anywhere futher west then Dascian. They aren't known to join adventuring or trading parties unless they owe a debt of some sort. They have been known to cut the foolish who suggest they become a steed. It seems almost every culture has at least once legend where a Dustkiin makes an appearance, and it is said they are the original founders of Cabalism, and the source of the split between Humans and Gypsies. It is commonly believed that Oberon, one of the two dieties of the Black Forest, is either the last Dustkiin or had been raised by them, or even made them in his image. the Fae Led by their lady Titania, one of the two dieties of the Black Forest, the Fae are slim, translucent, and sometimes winged, depending on their status in the court. If found away from the presence of their Lady, they are likely sent on a task for her. The only exception to this rule being lesser faries who inhabit sacred trees. No one, save a scant few Change Children, leave the court without her permission, lest they be transformed into a Banshee. Fairies Also known as lesser Fey, they guard sacred trees and, if they execute their duties properly, may one day become a Fairy Lord or Lady. Sprites The servants of the Fey Court, they are small, blind, fly, glow, and communicate telepathically. Red Guards Extremely tall and strong for fairies, the Red Guards weild deadly weapons and are covered in some of the finest armor in Itaedia. Nyagri Since time out of mind, the Nyagri and the Yoonda have been at war, which has shaped the political landscape of the Amriaños. Tending to keep to the southern half of Itaedia, while the Yoonda of the area keep to the northern half, the Nyagri are a quick, powerful people, covered in scales and bright feathers and spines. Worshipped as dieties in many parts of their territory, the Nyagri haven't split up into varying tribes, like the Yoonda. The older Nyagri, commonly called dragons, tend to go a bit senile after 1000 years. Though the Nyagri are longer-lived than Yoonda, they tend to be greater risk-takers, and usually seek out glory in war, leading to their death before the usual lifespan of 1800 is reached. the Werekin Coming in varying shapes and sizes, the Werekin are ruled worldwide by the WereCourt in the Black Forest, which is currently under the Dynasty of the Red Crown. Caderbine Seldom seen by races outside of the saltwater kingdoms, Caderbine keep to the depths and favor caves. Omnivorous and often labeled as scavengers by Skridae, what little we know about them comes from the other sentient creatures of the depths. Nightwalkers It is common for mothers to keep their children close to the home after dark by scaring them with tales of the Nightwalkers, terrifying giants made out of the night sky itself. They are said to attend on Oberon. Sphynx and Naga Naga are great serpents with the head of a woman, and behave similarly to sphinx. Both species are extremely loyal and known as being peaceful when not assigned to a task, they are revered as scholars. Natural historians have traced Naga and Spynx back to a common ancestor, which explains their identical demeanour. Giants The smallest known giant was a Frost Giant that stood at 8' when full-grown, and was likely part Human. The largest known giant is Friar Mytekik, who stands at a full 120' and lives in a monestary along the White Route, the most popular and well-protected trade route through the deserts of the Ghobi. Golems It is a point of much contention whether or not Golems are to be considered a race, though it is well understood they are sentient. Many seem to think they should be classified along the same lines as the Maugs and Galeb Duhr, but others say that, as those are naturally occurring creatures, the comparison doesn't hold. The Homunculous Only one known Homunculous exists, or perhaps only one is ever seen at a time and all have the exact same features, mannerisms, traveling caravan, ans things for sale. The Homunculous is a mysterious exception to every rule, having been seen peacfully travelling through war zones as well as easily as he'd been traversing the Black Forest and the White Path. Category:Anthropology